The use of single purpose electronic devices has been greatly expanding in the past few years, and is expected to be a significant growth market in years to come. Currently these devices are a disparate collection of incompatible hardware running a wide variety of operating systems and software. Interchangeability is near 0% even though a large number of these devices have very similar hardware specifications.